Noche De Fiesta
by Lallen
Summary: Parece que Lloyd tiene algo que decirle...


**Noche De Fiesta**

**Disclaimmer: Code Geass obviamente no es mío…**

**Pareja: Cecile x Lloyd**

**Parte de mi proyecto de escribir un drabble al menos para cada pareja en el universo que me gusta…**

**No encuentro ninguna advertencia que dar en especial.**

El científico suspiró estirándose perezosamente. A su lado, Cecile sonrió divertida por la cara de niño que ponía al bostezar.

En el laboratorio todo estaba en una tranquilidad completa. Estaba vacío, sólo eran ellos dos, las máquinas y el fantástico ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared, dejando ver a la ciudad de fiesta.

Porque esa noche era fiesta del día de la liberación de Zero, ese día que los había marcado a todos cuando el enigmático personaje había vuelto a aparecer para asesinar al emperador Lelouch Vi britannia. El tirano, más bien.

Y afuera, en medio de la noche había un gran alboroto, que llegaba al laboratorio con un ruido no tan escandaloso. Por eso, desde allí parecía una noche tranquila.

-Hm… creo que iré por café…- Cecile rompió el silencio con una voz que sonaba a bostezo.

Lloyd asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, mientras seguía reparando esa parte del robot de última tecnología que pronto presentaría a Zero.

Cecile se fue, y regreso luego de unos minutos con dos tazas de café instantáneo. Le dejó una taza a Lloyd, y luego fue hacia el ventanal mirando con curiosidad la gran ciudad bajo el edificio.

Y Lloyd la miró de reojo. Aunque estaba levemente oscuro, podía distinguir a la perfección la hermosa figura de la mujer, tomando sorbos del humeante café, y en ese momento pensó que era una buena idea decirle lo que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde hacían varias semanas.

Porque parecía que entre todos sus conocidos se había disparado una epidemia por casarse.

Ougi y Viletta… no los conocía mucho pero le eran simpáticos, y había estado en la boda hacía ya casi un año, Las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso de Guilford y la princesa Cornelia habían llegado hacía dos días… y Chiba y Todoh estaban esperando gemelos luego de una boda tradicional…

Liberarse de la guerra había sido una buena cosa para todos. Y una buena oportunidad para sacar sentimientos escondidos.

Así que… ¿Por qué no?

El hombre se levantó de la maquina y fue hacia su asistente, sin nervios ni nada por el estilo (de todos modos era demasiado raro para declararlo normalmente).

Cecile dejó caer el café cuando la tomo por los hombros con suavidad. El sonido de la taza rompiéndose retumbo por el laboratorio.

-¡Lloyd-san!- exclamó, sorprendida.

-Cecile-chan… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta extraña?-

-Eto… yo…- Ella estaba nerviosa, no como él. Tragó saliva y trató de serenarse interiormente. -…sí, L…Lloyd-san…-

-Bien. Cecile-chan ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-

Cecile se quedó en silencio, pasmada y confundida por la pregunta. –Eto… et… Yo… no sé qué decir…-

-Puedes decir que sí, por ejemplo, ¿nee?-

-Pero… apenas si… es decir… nosotros… no…-

-Bueno, entonces vamos a lo fácil ¿Querrías iniciar una relación amorosa conmigo, si casarnos te parece demasiado repentino?-

La mujer volvió a guardar silencio. ¿Estaba Lloyd intentado declarársele? Pero… ¿Por qué tan fácil y tan rápido? ¿Por qué no estaba nervioso?

Pero… ¡Pero ella quería aceptar! ¿Como decirle que no? Bien… después de todo… ¿Qué iba a perder?

-Yo… está bien, Lloyd-san… supongo que tal podemos salir juntos de vez en cuando o…-

Lloyd la volteó no con brusquedad pero si rápidamente y la beso impidiéndole continuar. Cecile tardó bastante en reaccionar.

Pero tampoco se quejó.

Afuera, como por coincidencia y cliché, estaban lanzando los fuegos artificiales y todos estaban haciendo escándalo, que no llegaba hasta el laboratorio.

Cuando por fin Lloy dejó de besarla, le sonrió y regresó a la maquina que estaba arreglando. Por su parte Cecile se quedo mirando hacia fuera, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón dando brincos.

-Nee… Lloyd-san…-

-¿Sí, Cecile?-

-¿Quiere venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?-

Lloyd sonrió y volteo a verla para sentir con la cabeza. Cecile se puso roja como tomate y se preguntó a sí misma si Lloyd no le estaba contagiando lo directo.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**¡Code Geass aquí en FF necesita más diversidad de parejas!**

**Las reviews me ayudan mucho a escribir, esta semana no subí mas drabbles Ougi x Viletta porque estuve muy ocupada y no encontré inspiración…**

**¡Go-Me-Ne!**


End file.
